


King

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, King Loki, Literature, Loki - Freeform, Maiden of the forest reader, Mentions of Sex, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki could take anything he wanted, anything but her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY like this idea, I couldn't help but think of the Lady of the the Forest from Dragon Age. I hope I have Loki written correctly

There were very few things in life that Loki wanted more than anything. It would be expected of him to want things of very little importance, but what the prince wanted was more than trifles, it had to deal with the body and mind.

The youngest prince had always wanted the love and equality that Thor was given. His mother, Frigga, was always there for him, but his father was another matter. Odin would say he loved the two equally, but Loki knew differently. As the brothers grew up, one of brawn and one of brains, Thor seemed to be the only one recognized in the Allfather’s eyes. Knowing that his silver tongue and magic would never please his father, Loki almost stopped trying.

Hurting Thor had not been the original plan. But some things must be altered.  Loki loved his brother, but the more Thor received praise, the more the youngest prince began to despise him. It didn’t matter that Loki was the one that saved the company with his magic during difficult battles, Thor was the hero. The blond was the guardian that Asgard had wished for, the king they had wished for. Soon, Thor slowly began taking the battle tales and twisting Loki into nothing more than a whimpering boy begging for help from the mighty Thor. That was when the hatred set in, that was when Loki knew he needed to be rid of his eldest brother.

Loki’s final wish, that was not his to take, was her, the maiden of the forest. The queen of all that grew there from plants, animals, and fae folk; that entire realm belonged to her. Her light green skin had vines from the wild as tattoos along her legs to her thighs as well as her elbows and down her hands. Her eyes were as brown and dark as the dirt, her long tresses changing with the seasons. The maiden was as wild in personality as the weather in Midgard, but only if she was tempted to use those different emotions.

The raven-haired king had always known of her as she was attracted to his magic.  The more he saw of the maiden, the more he fell in love with her, but he knew it was of no use.  Loki never spoke to her about it, but if no one else loved him then why should she? Why should the most perfect of women love him, a Jotun trophy to remind Odin that he had won?

Steps brought him out of his thoughts, making him look toward the intruder. “My lord, she is here,” the soldier told him as he looked down in fear.

The king’s green eyes blazed with anticipation. “Send her in,” Loki told the guard in the most normal tone he could muster.

Moments later, the maiden appeared before him, her skin a contrast to the golden hall. “You summoned me, my lord?” Her voice was as sweet as honey, making him stick to every word.

“I wish to know if I have your allegiance, I want to know if I can trust you now that I am king.” Loki flicked his hand in a motion for the guard to leave, the maiden the only other being in the room.

“You can always trust me, Loki, you know this. I have always been willing to help you through the years and I do not plan to stop now.” She walked closer to him, her bare feet making hardly a sound.

The king licked his lips, wondering if she could hear his heart beat faster.  Was his eyes blown wide with lust, could she see it?

“Are you well, my king? You seem as if something is disturbing you.” The maiden did not stop, she slowly crept towards him still.

The god could not form a word, not with her around, his tongue turning into lead in his mouth. How can one woman do so much to him?

“Because I am no ordinary woman,” she said, making his eyes grow wide. “Did you think I would not know? That I would not know how you want me? How you call my name during the night when no one else is awake?” 

Loki would have blushed had it not excited him to know that his maiden had heard him. “Then you have known all along my feelings toward you,” he asked her, the heat of her breath on his face.

“Oh yes, my king,” the maiden said before she kissed him, her lips warm against his. Loki moaned and pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapping around her.

The maiden pulled away for air before saying, “Now we shall rule this realm together.”


End file.
